Destin funeste
by Life-is-Colouring
Summary: Un sombre soir d'hiver, Bella ferme sa boutique et rentre chez elle. Elle se fait alors attaquer par une mystérieuse et dangereuse créature, mais s'en sortira-t-elle ?


Je jetais un coup d'œil a travers la vitre du restaurant, il faisait nuit. Les lampadaires de la rue éclairaient faiblement la chaussée. La pluie commençait légèrement à tomber. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux tables impeccablement rangées. Le bruit de la sonnerie, qui sonne lorsque la porte s'ouvre, retentit. Un dernier client entra, a quelque minute de la fermeture. Je regardai ma collègue et soupirai légèrement. L'homme s'avança a pas lourds, me dévisagea un peu et commanda une bière. Je lui servais rapidement sans broncher. Je revenais ensuite essuyer le bar, pendant que Blake faisait la vaisselle. J'étendais le torchon et rangeais les bouteilles d'alcool a leur quand enfin l'homme déguerpi. Une chance.

- Je vais me changer Nina ! tu me rejoins ?

Je me retournais, la regardai et lui souriais.

- Oui j'arrive ! Je ferme !

Elle ne répondit pas et fila de l'autre cote de la cuisine. Je retournai le panneau sur la porte d'entrée pour qu'il affiche « closed », baissait les stores des baies vitrées et revenait vers le comptoir. Je fermais la caisse a clé et vérifiait qu'elle l'était bien. Je détachais le nœud de mon tablier, et filait vers la pièce d'à cote. J'activais l'alarme avant de rejoindre mon amie. Ce soir la, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup. Elle se remettait d'une rupture sentimentale et était un peu déprimée. Je n'insistai pas. Je fini de me changer, alors qu'elle m'attendait près de la porte de derrière, adossée au mur. Je me levai, une chaussure à peine remise et m'avançai vers elle.

- Vas-y ma puce ! File ! Je ne te retiens pas !

Un léger sourire étira son visage et son regard s'adoucit. Elle me prit dans ses bras et embrasse tendrement ma joue.

- Qu'es ce que je ferai sans toi Nina hein !

- Tu … vivrais ?

Elle éclata de rire et embrasse de nouveau ma joue. Elle ouvrit la porte et l'air glacial de dehors s'engouffra dans le vestibule. Je frissonnai.

- Bon a demain Nina ! Et n'oubli pas de me ramener ton bouquin !

- Pas de souci Blake ! J'oublierais pas, ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle rit et sortis, puis elle disparut dans l'obscurité. Je finissais rapidement de m'habiller, finissais de mettre ma chaussure, enfilais mon manteau et fermais mon sac. Je l'attrapais d'une main, rangeais mes affaires dans le placard et ouvrit la porte. Le froid me frappa. Il claqua sur mes joues et rendait l'air que je soufflais blanc. Je murmurais pour moi-même.

Foutu temps et hiver à la con !

Je fermais à double tour la porte de sortie, et rangeais les clés dans mon sac. Je remettais mon écharpe et entreprenais de sortir de la ruelle. Le vieux lampadaire qui éclairait à peine semblait loin. Celui d'en face de la porte était casser. Il faudrait que j'appel les services de la ville demain. Je soupirai un peu. La pluie se fit tout a coup plus forte, et je soupirai de nouveau. Je marchais toujours quand quelqu'un passa derrière moi. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose, je ne savais pas très bien. Je me retournais, et ne voyant rien, avançais plus vite. Mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite et l'angoisse vint titiller mon esprit. Le silence, quand a lui, se fit, terrifiant.

Puis, cela recommença. Je me retournais de nouveau, plus furtivement et, d'instinct, me mettais à courir. Une silhouette me barra alors la route, et je me stoppais net. J'étouffai un cri quand cette chose releva ses yeux sur moi. Son regard, malgré qu'il soit d'un noir intense et brillant, réfléchissait parfaitement la faible lumière. Mon cœur eu un rate. Son regard trahissait la haine qu'il ressentait. Comme une envie de meurtre. J'eu alors le reflexe d'ouvrir mon sac pour en sortir une bombe lacrymogène. Trop tard. Mon sac vola à quelque dizaine de mètres d'ici. Cette créature l'avait balancé si violemment et si rapidement, que je n'eus pas le temps d'analyser. Il me retourna violemment vers lui, et je lui fis face, son visage à quelque centimètre du mien, son odeur si délicieuse envahissant mon esprit. Il susurra d'une voix rauque, et terrifiante à la fois avec un petit sourire.

- N'aie pas peur, jolie demoiselle.

Sur le coup, je n'osai pas répondre. Il passa sa main autour de ma gorge, et me décolla rapidement du sol. Mes pieds se débattaient dans le vide pendant que sa main comprimait mon cou. Respirer devint alors difficile. Je tentai d'enlever ses mains puissantes et me heurtais à une peau glacée, trempée par la pluie. Mes mains glissaient sur les siennes pendant que l'étourdissement prenait possession de moi. Puis, tout a coup, cela s'arrêta. Le vide bougea autour de moi. Mon vol plané durant un court instant. Mon corps vint alors violemment heurter le mur de la ruelle. Ma tête elle aussi cogna, et le choc fut incroyablement douloureux, bien que la souffrance ne m'envahisse pas instantanément.

Je me tâtais, ne sachant plus trop ou j'étais, quand un liquide chaud effleura mes doigts et vint caresser la peau de mon cou. Je ramenais mes doigts dans mon champ de vision et découvris l'horreur. Ma tête me lançait et paraissait être en train d'exploser. Du sang recouvrait mes doigts et venait s'infiltrer dans mes vêtements. Je poussai un cri, apeurée, et tentai de me relever. Je m'appuyais contre le mur, et me relevais. Ma tête résista mais mes jambes flanchèrent et je m'écroulais. La rue, passante, n'étais plus très loin. Je la voyais. Le cercle de lumière du lampadaire n'était qu'a quelque mètre. Je rampai alors, tentant de m'échapper de cet endroit sinistre, pendant que des larmes chaudes et brûlantes envahissaient mes joues. Apres quelques longues secondes d'effort, mes doigts atteignirent enfin l'issue.

Je m'apprêtai à crier pour qu'on vienne m'aider quand deux mains puissantes me tirèrent vers l'arrière. Mon cri fut étouffé par la peur, et je fis un nouveau vol plané. Je me retournais, trop abasourdi pour bouger, et regarder cet être. Je bégayais.

- Qui… Qui êtes vous ?

Un petit rire résonna. Cet a cet instant que je le vis vraiment. Son visage était un peu éclairé. Il était beau. Brun et grand. Carré aussi, avec des muscles puissants qui ne passaient pas inaperçu. Sa vraie nature elle aussi, ne passait pas inaperçue. Ses dents luisaient. Ses crocs plutôt. Il s'approcha vivement de moi, et saisis mon visage entre ses doigts. Il le releva, et sa voix résonna dans ma tête douloureuse.

- Ne t'en fait pas, ce sera rapide.

- Non ... Non pitié ! Ne me tuez pas ! Je … je vous donnerez ce que vous voudrez !

- Rien ne m'intéresse à part... ton sang.

- Prenez tout ce que vous voulez mais ne me tuez pas ! S'il vous plait … Laissez moi une chance..

Mes sanglots redoublèrent, et il ria un peu plus. Je ne voulais pas mourir, et lui s'en moquais.

- Je vais réfléchir au sort de ta petite personne, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il éclata de rire et la peur s'empara de moi, m'empêchant de respirer. Son regard brulant me transperçait pendant que les secondes s'écoulaient. Le temps semblait long. Puis, il bougea, tourna ma tête violemment, en exposant la fragile peau de mon cou à ses crocs terrifiants. Je fermai les yeux, puis, plus rien.


End file.
